A Fallen Angel
by thegodedgar
Summary: Hermione interviews Ginny's rapist. Ron blames Harry. AU, darkfic. Rated mature for sexual violence.


****Authors Note: Song in the beginning is by London After Midnight. It's not really a song fic, this is just the song that inspired the story. I hope to do a few more (other than Violent Beauty) with LAM songs. They are very dark.****

Through darkened streets and blackened gloom  
the candles dim in your bedroom  
rain reflecting shadows in the night

the moon is full and through the mist  
I hear your voice I feel your kiss  
the line grows thin between what's wrong and right.

Burning flesh, pale as the stars  
no one knows just who you are  
drive the knife in deeper to my soul

velvet touch your mouth on mine  
drunk on lust like drunk on wine  
the world will end we'll hear the thunder roll.

Don't even say it  
don't even look away  
haunted by  
haunted by  
black winged angel come to me  
release my soul from this misery.

In the candlelight you'll see  
just what all this means to me  
the line grows thin between what's wrong and right.

-"Demon" London After Midnight

"The room was dark around us. I looked down into her face and saw nothing but fear as I thrust into her. She gasped in pain and her little nose scrunched up into the cutest expression. I bent over and violently took one of her light pink nipples into my mouth and bit down so hard I nearly broke the tender skin. I looked up to her closed eyes and tightened my grasp on her wrists. Her long cornhusk hair was spread around her exquisite head. Cold sweat caused the shimmering locks to stick to her pale face as she cried out for help.

I never knew what made me chose these women. There wasn't a pattern to it. It seemed I was just addicted to their wincing expressions and their pained cries. Something about the way I felt when I struck them and pinned their fragile bodies to the ground gave me a satisfaction that I couldn't resist. I love the way they squealed in pain as I buried myself hard into their unready bodies and they squirmed to try and break free. It was all about how much pain I had to cause them to reach my climax; the more pain I caused, the greater the release. Maybe that's why I got to know my perspective lovers before I took them.

This girl was perfect. She was stronger than any I had encountered before. Maybe that's what made them my targets. When they, like she, will try their hardest for so long not to reveal that they are in any pain and think that they will fight to the end. They need to give up before I will be satisfied. She was still fighting me. Waves of pleasure were sent through me as she squirmed to get out of my pin. Every time she moved I was introduced to a new angle of penetration and the stimulation was almost too much for me. I raised one of my hands up and hit her in the side of her face. She whimpered gently. I loved that noise and I smiled as I watched the bruise form on her delicate cheekbone. I wasn't sure that I would make it to the point where this one gave into me, however, just as I had this thought, the resistance dwindled, then stopped. The whimpering continued as I finished my deed and therefore it didn't take long for me to let go inside of her warm body. I got up and looked down on her crumpled body. She looked so beautifully melancholy there on the floor with tears running down her face, her hair in a tangled mass about her and blood seeping out of her broken skin.

I left her there with no idea who had just caused her such beautiful pain. I always wanted them to know but I knew that they wouldn't understand. They never knew that I loved them more than any had loved them in their entire miserable life. She would never know that it was I who was the best thing that had happened to her in her whole lifetime or that she had been adored beyond compare. It always broke my heart to leave them there alone and to not just lie down next to them and hold them until they slept but once again, they wouldn't understand. No one understood me but they never had so I couldn't expect them to start, right?"

"No, I suppose not."

I left the interview stunned that a person could have such a twisted mind. I never understood rapist before either but if they are anything like him, then I at least know what's going on in their heads. It was strange to be frightened by someone that I thought I had known so well and I couldn't help but wonder why he never laid his hand upon me. It was almost insulting to think that he might think that I was too emotionally or physically weak for him to choose me as a target. I had thought that maybe I should have asked him but just as I had gotten up the courage to take the answer no matter what it may have been, the guard told me that it was time for him to go back to Azkaban. I supposed that I could save it for another interview. For now I would wipe away the horrific visions he planted in my imagination and go home to Hogwarts. I would deal with writing the article for the schools newspaper later. At the moment, I didn't want to hear his beautiful voice saying all of those horrible things.

"_I grabbed her by her beautiful brown hair and pulled her back to me. She made the most delightful little noise as I ripped at her cloths with my scared, rough hands. Their skin always felt so good on my hardened hands…"_

Something had snapped in him long ago and Ron, Harry, and I were ashamed we hadn't seen it sooner. Maybe we could have stopped some of the pain that he caused. Harry was the one who was most distraught about the whole thing. Although he shunned the title of hero, he still thought that he held some sort of responsibility for the safety of others. It was heart breaking to watch him beat himself up at dinner that night.

"Harry, are you all right?" I asked him as gently as I could.

"I'm fine!" he snapped and shoveled some more food into his mouth. This was the first time I had seen him eat for stress. Normally, you almost have to feed him intravenously in order to get him to consume the minimum to survive but this time was different. Someone he knew had gotten hurt. Lord knew that Ron held it against him. Why shouldn't he? That was the thought of both of the boys on the matter.

"Have you spoken to Ginny lately?" the cautiousness in my voice was evident.

"No."

"She's been asking for you."

"That's marvelous, now if we can only get Ron to let me into the hospital wing, let alone by her bedside." He got up and left the table. I didn't bother to follow him. He had been doing that a lot and there was no point in trying to communicate with him when he was in such a mental state. I didn't get to communicate with him much.

"_I loved their hair the most. Sometimes I would pull clumps of it out and keep them. I have many little packages of the most beautiful hair I encountered. You have beautiful hair. Has anyone ever told you that? Very beautiful…" I leaned away when he reached out to touch my hair._

I finished my meal and went up to see poor Ginny. Ron was there, as usual. He spent every waking moment he wasn't in class with her. She hadn't gotten up and didn't speak much but to indicate discomfort and occasionally ask of Harry. It drove Ron wild every time she mentioned Harry's name. Mrs. Weasly and I theorized that he blamed Harry to avoid blaming himself for the incident that has left his only sister in such a state. Ginny had been in that bed since the end of last school term and screamed bloody murder when anyone tried to move her. I suppose that I would be too if such a thing had happened to me. Had some one I thought I could trust had impregnated me through rape, regardless of my age, I don't think I'd last very long.

"Hi Ginny, sweetie, how are you doing?" She continued to stare forward with her blank eyes. Her arms rested gently on the six-month bulge of her stomach.

"Is Harry here?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"I told you, Ginny, you are never to see him again!" Ron snapped standing up from his chair. "He should have been there and he wasn't was he? He was late, as usual, and now see what has happened, Ginny? It's his fault and that's the end of it."

"Ronald Weasly, you sit down and close that mouth of yours!" I had had enough of it. "You weren't there either, were you? And neither was I! None of us were there when we were supposed to be Ron, none of us! If it's anyone's fault it's all of ours! But Ron, think of this: Who was the one who saved her? It wasn't you! It wasn't me! Who was the one who gave the name when Ginny couldn't? Once again it wasn't you! Can you imagine how hard that was for Harry? Remus was the only tie to his past that he had left and, despite his pleadings, Harry still turned him in. Get over yourself, Ron! He loves her! Let him see her. He's hurting too." I looked over at Ginny whose expression had never changed through it all. Remus' words flooded back into my mind.

"_Her lips trembled under mine as I used my knee to move her skirt out of the way. She cried out asking me why I was doing it. I wanted to feel myself inside her so badly I could hardly contain myself. I had always admired her from afar. Her red hair always found light to reflect back into space as it flowed freely around her freckled face. In a way I guess she reminded me of my dear Lilly. I never told anyone and neither did she, but for a short while, before she finally said yes to James, her and I had a little fling. I never loved anyone like that again…except maybe one…we'll not talk about that right now. Right now we're talking about Ginny. Oh how I wanted Ginny. I miss her. How is she?"_

"_Not well. She's in the hospital wing. Has been since Harry caught you. She's pregnant you know. Did any one tell you?"_

"_Is she really? Well that's nice. I hope that works for her. She's a good girl. I should know. Anyway, I took her quickly. I didn't build up to the pain like I normally did because I knew that you all were coming and that you wouldn't understand any more than the rest of them did. So, I took her almost immediately and made sure that all was said and done before any of you could find us. She was the best, I think. She screamed so loudly it hurt my ears. She squirmed so violently it almost hurt me. She made me laugh a lot. I couldn't believe her strength. I guess I was just a little too careless though. Harry came so quickly I almost didn't get to finish. That would have been horrible. It was bad enough that I had let her see my face…"_

"Please let me see him. I need to ask him something. It's important."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. You shouldn't have even been allowed before. It's the rules."

"Those 'rules' were put into place when the death eaters were still under control. They've all gone. Things are different now. I need to talk to him. I'd do anything. Just for a few minutes. Please." I begged our beloved headmaster.

"Have a few questions you need answered for yourself?" Dumbledore asked slyly.

"Yes, Professor, please."

"I'll make arrangements."

"Thank-you, Professor. I owe you." I said and threw my arms around him in a tight hug.

The next day I was off to a rendezvous point given to me by an unnamed owl. I walked into the tavern and glanced around for them. I saw the guard first. He saw standing in a corner staring intently at something and when I followed hi line of site I found it to be Remus. He sat alone in a booth across the room with this melancholic expression. I walked over and slipped into the seat in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Miss Granger." He said, the sadness melting from his face as he beamed at me. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you a few more questions."

"You want to know who it is, don't you? Who is it that I love as much as I loved Lilly all those years ago?"

"Was it Sirius?"

"That's what one would expect, isn't it? He was my best friend. This all started after he disappeared. But it's not him. No no no. However, I do think that he triggered this in me…that and the fact that the one I loved, loved someone else. It's heartbreaking for me, really, but you're happy with Ron. That's all that matters right?" my eyes widened as he reached across the table for my hand. I let him take it. "Beside all of that, I knew it would never work between us. I love you too much to hurt you."


End file.
